Surprise, Surprise
by sazyanaita
Summary: Akhir musim panas, mendadak semua menjadi sedikit di luar...akal. Multichapter. AioAio. Rated for swearing. Warning Inside. Tribute to Aiolia Birthday. RnR.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), plot berlubang, bahasa aneh, fail EYD.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**-prolog-  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>Musim panas sekali lagi datang ke bumi. Matahari bersinar di langit, tanpa ampun, menguapkan tetesan air dan membakar kulit. Serangga mulai berisik, berlomba mendengungkan melodi bising di bawah rindang pohon, membentuk orkestra yang memukau. Di kejauhan terdengar deru ombak menabrak pasir dan riuh-ramai wisatawan. Sekali lagi, suara tawa bergema di udara, seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.<p>

Jauh di balik hutan Yunani, di balik pilar-pilar kokoh yang menjulang tinggi dan menopang atap kuil dan ratusan anak tangga, musim panas pun kembali datang. Sekali lagi, mengisi kekosongan yang menyelimuti.

Seorang bocah berambut merah sedang duduk di depan kuil pertama, bermain dengan anjing putih dan seekor burung kuning. Burung kuningnya hinggap diam di kepala si anjing, sementara anjingnya berjalan berputar-putar—mengejar ekornya sendiri.

"Kiki, sebaiknya hentikan Pochi. Dia bisa pusing kalau mengejar ekornya sendiri begitu." Kiki berbalik dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut ungu panjang—Mu—berdiri. Senyum lembut terulas di wajahnya.

"Aku senang melihat dia begitu, Guru. Lucu," Kiki tersenyum lebar. Mu ikut tersenyum melihat muridnya itu. Ia lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia memang lucu. Kau juga lucu, Kiki," ujar Mu seraya mengacak rambut bocah Tibet itu. Kiki tersenyum salah tingkah mendapat pujian dari gurunya.

Sejenak, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Mata Kiki sibuk mengamati Pochi yang sedang berbaring malas tidak jauh darinya, sedangkan Mu hanya menatap lurus ke depan, mengamati entah apa dibalik bayangan dahan pohon di hutan.

"Guru," Kiki angkat suara.

"Ya?" Mu masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari hutan.

"Kau, dan Aiolia, Milo, Shaka, dan lainnya, dibangkitkan lagi oleh Ayahnya Saori-san, 'kan?"

Mu terkekeh. "Bukan ayahnya Saori-san, Kiki. Ayahnya Athena."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Ayah Saori-san sudah meninggal sementara ayahnya Athena masih hidup."

Kiki memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya. Mu terkekeh.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Jadi, apa yang tadi mau kau tanyakan?" mata biru Mu beralih dari gelap hutan ke mata biru polos muridnya. Kiki memelintir pakaiannya, gugup.

"Ngg, kalian, 'kan, dibangkitkan oleh ayahnya Sao…Athena."

"Ya."

"…."

"Kiki?"

"Kenapa Saint … tidak ikut dibangkitkan?"

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: *ngumpet dari lemparan botol*

Masih ada yang mau lempar saya? *kena lempar tomat busuk*

Oke! Cukup! Saya minta maaf! Maaf karena (lagi-lagi) menelantarkan multichapter lama dan memulai yang baru. Maaf! Cukup, jangan lempari saya! *menghindar ala matrix

Ini masih pendek. Em, terima kasih sudah membaca. Berkenan sedikit review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	2. Satu

**Edited**: gara2 saya salah ngitung jumlah Goldies. Thanks Shara XD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada<strong>

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : humor garing, OOC, possible typo(s), plot ngawur, kegalauan di akhir.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**-satu-**

**.**

* * *

><p>Apa yang bisa membangkitkan mimpi terburukmu daripada seorang Hypnos yang kesal karena Thanatos lebih suka bermain bersama para peri Underworld di Elysion daripada menemaninya?<p>

.

.

_Pengkhianat._

_Pengkhianat._

.

_Pengkhianat tidak pantas hidup._

.

_Pengkhianat lebih baik mati saja._

.

.

"Lia!"

Aiolia membuka mata ketika rasa sakit mendadak muncul di pundaknya. Matanya lantas terpaku pada dua manik biru milik seseorang berambut keunguan, sosok yang lantas ia kenali sebagai Scorpio Milo.

"Lia! Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Milo menilik wajah Aiolia. Khawatir jelas tertulis di wajahnya. Aiolia lalu bangkit dan duduk. Keringat membasahi pelipis, napasnya berat.

"Yah," jawab Aiolia sekadarnya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau berteriak dalam tidur. Kukira ada apa. Jadi aku terpaksa mendobrak pintu kamarmu," Milo mengedik pada pintu putih besar yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Cengiran kekanakkan muncul di wajah penjaga kuil kedelapan itu. Aiolia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan menarik selimutnya.

"Milo, aku tidak mau dimarahi Shion lagi. Kau tahu, terakhir kali aku merusak anak tangga menuju kuil Deathmask dan aku disuruh memperbaikinya?" Ada kesal dan pasrah pada nada suara Aiolia, sekaligus sedikit maklum.

Milo tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku tahu. Tenang saja, nanti kuperbaiki."

"Janjimu mau memperbaiki guci antik Camus sudah dilakukan?" todong Aiolia. Mendengar pertanyaan rekannya, Milo hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aiolia memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, Milo."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"…memang aku teriak sekeras itu, sampai terdengar ke kuilmu?" Aiolia berbisik pelan. Setengah wajahnya tertutup selimut sehingga suaranya tenggelam.

"Tidak. Tadi aku ada di depan kuilmu, bermain dengan kucing kuning peliharaanmu ketika aku dengar teriakan wanita. Kupikir kau mem—pfh!" Milo terpaksa berhenti bicara ketika Aiolia melempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Satu, itu anak singa. Dua, aku tidak pernah membawa wanita kemari. Tiga, kubunuh kau kalau bilang aku menjerit seperti wanita." Milo tertawa mendengar ancaman sahabatnya itu. Aiolia hanya menatap geram Milo.

"Tapi, Aiolia, ada apa sampai kau teriak-teriak begitu? Bahkan di Holy War pun kau tidak pernah teriak segitu kencangnya ketika diserang lawan." Milo beringsut sedikit, memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Aiolia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Pandangannya sempat kosong sebelum ia bangkit dan duduk lagi lalu menatap selimut.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya mimpi."

Milo membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi, tidak jadi menyuarakan kata-kata yang ada di ujung lidah. Ia lalu mengacak rambut coklat muda Aiolia.

"Makan, yuk. Semua sudah menunggu di Kuil Taurus."

.

.

.

Sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, waktu camilan, atau kapanpun cacing di perut mulai berorkestra adalah keramaian bagi Kuil Taurus. Wangi masakan seolah tidak ada habisnya keluar dari dapur Aldebaran. Meja makan selalu penuh oleh macam-macam makanan. Satu hal lain yang pasti terjadi di tempat itu adalah…

"Saga! Punyamu lebih besar!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan, Kanon. Ini hanya telur dadar."

"Milo, jangan sisakan wortelnya."

"Aku tidak suka, Camus. Kau saja yang makan, ya?"

"Deathmask! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku sedang diet!"

"Banyak maunya! Makan saja!"

"Berhenti, kalian semua. Kalau makan jangan berisik."

"Shura, jangan mainan saus. Nanti—

CPROT!

"…nanti kena yang lain."

"AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN RAMBUTKU! AKU BARU KERAMAS TADI, KAMBING!"

"AKU 'KAN TIDAK SENGAJA, DITE! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KAMBING!"

"Hei, kalian. Ayo tenang."

"Mu! Dia mengatai aku kambing! Kau tidak merasa terhina?"

"Aries itu domba, Shura."

"Milo, jangan masukkan kacang polong ke piringku. Dan jangan ambil ikan milikku."

"Ah, Camus. Sedikit saja."

"Kau mengambil semuanya. Kembalikan."

…_sedikit_ keributan.

"Hentikan! Makan yang benar! Milo, jangan pilih-pilih makanan! Nanti bodoh!" Shion akhirnya angkat suara, mendiamkan anak buahnya yang terlampau bocah. Ia menghela napas dan mengurut dahinya. Tepukan di bahu membuat ia menoleh dan menatap wajah rekannya selama dua abad terakhir.

"Sudahlah, Shion. Perang sudah selesai, Hades kembali ke Olympus. Sedikit santai tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa sekarang."

"Ha! Dwengharhan ihu, Fof!" kata Milo. Remah ikan lompat-lompat dari mulutnya.

"Ugh, Milo. Kau menjijikan."

"Dohko, meski perang sudah selesai, tetap saja kelakuan mereka tidak boleh jadi seenaknya begini," kata Shion lemah. "Milo, jangan bicara ketika mulutmu penuh. Dasar bodoh!"

"Jangan mengatai aku bodoh, Pope!"

"Kau memang bodoh! Bodoh! Si Bodoh dari Kuil Scorpio!"

"Diam kau! Kambing Tua!"

"Kau memanggilku 'Kambing Tua'? Kau tidak dengar Mu bilang apa barusan? Aries itu domba! Domba berbeda dengan kambing! Dasar bodoh!"

"Domba Tua!"

Sarapan pagi itu, sekali lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kali, diramaikan oleh keributan kecil. Dohko lagi-lagi harus menenangkan Shion yang, sejak dibangkitkan, jadi sedikit lebih temperamen dan suka meladeni ajakan berantem bawahannya dan Camus harus menghela napas untuk yang kesejuta kalinya minggu itu ketika melihat kelakuan Milo. Mu lagi-lagi harus melerai Shura, Aphrodite, dan Deathmask dari pertengkaran paginya. Aldebaran setiap pagi dihibur oleh Gemini ketika mereka meributkan ukuran makanan yang hanya beda satu mili. Hanya Shaka yang memilih tidak peduli, sambil tetap mengamati keadaan.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol," gumam Shaka sembari mengambil daun kemangi dan mengigitnya. "Coba contoh Aiolia. Lihat betapa diamnya dia hari ini."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Sunyi mendadak muncul. Atmosfer ringan penuh canda mendadak jadi berat. Sesak. Aiolia hendak menyuap potongan besar ikan ketika ia merasa ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata. Ia lalu menaruh makanannya dan menatap ragu rekan-rekannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan mukaku?"

"Kalah ganteng dariku."

Camus tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak Milo.

"Tumben kau tidak ikut berisik? Biasanya kamu dan Milo hobi melawak dan membuat keributan ekstra di saat-saat seperti ini," ujar Shion tenang sebelum menyuap sepotong ikan goreng tepung ke mulutnya.

"Apa masakannya tidak enak, Lia? Kau mau ganti?" giliran Aldebaran yang bertanya.

"Tidak selalu begitu, Pope. Aku tidak sebodoh Milo," ketus Aio, tidak terima disamakan dengan Scorpio. "Dan, tidak, Alde. Ini enak, aku baru saja mau minta tambah," Aiolia menjawab Aldebaran sambil memasukkan potongan terakhir ikan ke mulut dan menyodorkan piring kosongnya. Si Taurus berwajah ramah itu menerima piring kosong Aiolia dengan senyum lebar.

"Syukurlah. Aku memasak terlalu banyak, seperti biasa. Heran, kenapa ya aku selalu masak kebanyakan sejak dibangkitkan?"

"Memangnya kamu masak untuk berapa orang, Alde?" tanya Camus. Aldebaran mengerutkan dahinya.

"Empat belas. Kita ada empat belas orang, 'kan?"

"…."

"Alde, simpankan saja untuk nanti siang. Aku sudah kenyang, ternyata," kata Aiolia sambil berdiri. "Aku duluan, semua," katanya dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lia! Hei, Lia! Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Aphrodite. "Apa dia kena PMS?"

"Lia itu laki-laki, Dite. Bedakan dengan dirimu," bisik Shura sangat pelan, hingga hanya Kanon yang mendengar. Gemini muda itu tersedak.

"Dite, cobalah sedikit lebih peka. Berapa jumlah kita?" tanya Camus. Aphrodite melebarkan jarinya dan menghitung.

"Empat belas. Shion, aku, kamu, Shura, Kanon, Saga, Aiolia, Aiolo…."

"…."

"…."

"Tidak ada Aiolos di sini."

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Oke, ini dia! Siapa yang nunggu? Ngga ada? Apa?

*pundung di pojokan

Um, terima kasih sudah membaca. Sedikit review tidak akan berlebihan, 'kan? 'Kan?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	3. Dua

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning : OOC, possible typo(s), plot berlubang.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**-dua-**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.<p>

Suara benturan sol sepatu dengan lantai marmer memantul di sana-sini, menggema di seluruh ruangan. Aiolia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jins biru belelnya sambil terus berjalan. Matanya meneliti seluruh ruangan. Setiap pilar, setiap bayangan, setiap jengkal lantai, setiap titik di langit-langit tinggi. Tidak ada satu sudut pun yang lolos dari pengamatannya. Telinganya siaga, siap menangkap sekecil apapun suara yang ada.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar. Pintu putih besar yang identik dengan hampir semua pintu di kuil di Sanctuary. Pintu yang menghubungkan urusan pribadi dan kewajiban sebagai Saint. Aiolia mengamati setiap sudut dan goresan di pintu, lalu berjongkok ketika melihat satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia mengelus pelan sudut pintu itu, membersihkan debu yang menempel. Di sana, terlihat gores-gores horizontal terpahat di pintu.

Aiolia tersenyum tipis ketika satu momen mulai membanjiri benaknya.

.

.

"_Sedang apa?"_

_Aiolia menoleh, melihat seseorang dengan paras kurang lebih mirip dengannya sedang menatap ia penasaran._

"_Aku mau ukur tinggi badan! Ukurkan tinggiku! Ukurkan!"_

_Lawan bicaranya mengedip sekali dua kali sebelum tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri bocah singa itu. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Di kuilku saja, yuk. Kebetulan aku baru masak kue kesukaanmu."_

"_Ya! Kue! Asik! Yay!" seru Aiolia girang seraya menggenggam tangan besar pemuda berambut coklat tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu._

_Hangat._

"_Gendong!"_

"_Ya ampun, Aiolia. Kau sudah besar."_

"_Gendong! Gendong!" Aiolia merengek, menarik-narik pakaian lawan bicaranya. Yang lebih tua mendesah pelan sebelum mengangkat tubuh ringan Aiolia ke udara._

"_Yay! Gendong! Kue!" Aiolia memeluk leher anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat tua. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan mengelus sayang kepala Aiolia, mengacak rambut coklat mudanya._

_Hangat. Hangat. Hangat._

.

.

Sesak muncul. Aiolia merasa ada sesuatu yang memenuhi dirinya. Sudut matanya mulai panas.

Ia lalu bangkit dan menggenggam gagang pintu. Berdebu. Tidak tersentuh bertahun-tahun. Menarik napas dalam, ia lalu membuka pintu.

Disambut oleh debu, sedikit terbatuk, Aiolia menatap sekeliling. Meja yang biasa, sofa yang biasa, rak buku yang biasa, karpet hijau dengan motif abstrak yang biasa, foto-foto lama yang biasa.

Rasa sepi yang tidak pernah bisa ia biasakan.

Aiolia berjalan, pelan, melewati sofa merah, melewati meja makan, melewati perabotan dapur, menuju sebuah pintu yang sedikit lebih kecil dari pintu yang baru saja ia lewati. Pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan ukiran di sana-sini, coretan anak kecil di sana-sini.

Lagi, aliran deras kenangan lama mengalir dalam ingatannya.

Sekali lagi, ia menggenggam gagang pintu. Mengumpulkan segenap niat, lalu membukanya.

Masuk ke dunia dalam kenangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuil Aquarius setenang biasanya. Dingin dan sejuk, seolah punya pelindung khusus untuk menangkal radiasi sinar matahari. Camus berdiri diam di depan rak buku. Matanya membaca satu-satu judul buku yang berjejer rapi.

"Yo."

Camus menoleh dan menemukan Milo mengintip dari balik pintunya. Pemuda berambut ungu itu lalu mempersilakan dirinya masuk sendiri tanpa sempat si pemilik ruangan mengizinkan.

"Mendinginkan diri lagi?" Camus bertanya datar lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Ia mendengar suara sofa melesak.

"Yah. Musim panas ini adalah yang pertama sejak kita dibangkitkan di akhir musim gugur tahun lalu. Aku masih belum terbiasa. Underworld jauh lebih dingin dari tempat ini, kau tahu."

Camus mengambil satu buku dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia duduk agak jauh dari Milo. "Tempat itu dingin bagi mereka yang tidak punya dosa. Underworld adalah surga sekaligus neraka, 'kan?"

"Yah, kudengar sih begitu. Apapun itu, yang jelas kuilmu adalah tempat paling dingin di Sanctuary," Milo beringsut dan berbaring di sofa. Ujung kepalanya menempel dengan kaki Camus.

"Jadi kalau musim dingin, kau lebih suka diam di kuil orang lain daripada di kuilku, begitu?" ujar Camus datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Milo lalu berguling tengkurap dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan, menatap wajah datar Camus. Cengir lebar mendadak muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau, cemburu?"

BUK!

"Duh!" Milo mengusap wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran telak buku _hardcover_ yang sedang dipegang Camus. Ia beringsut pelan, bangkit dari posisinya semula, lantas bersandar dan menatap langit-langit.

"Kalau aku tidak dibangkitkan, hanya aku sendiri, kau sedih tidak?"

Camus menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan menatap lurus ke depan. Menghela napas sedikit, ia sudah menduga inti dari kunjungan Milo kali ini. Bukan hanya sekedar 'mendinginkan diri' atau 'mencari tempat dingin' atau 'di luar terlalu panas untuk manusia'. Mata birunya sedikit hampa.

"Tidak tahu."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Milo. "Kok tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau membayangkan."

"Kalau aku, kalau hanya kau yang tidak dibangkitkan, aku sudah protes ke Athena. Mungkin sekarang aku sedang berusaha memanjat Olympus atau bunuh diri agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Itu berlebihan. Dan kalau kau sampai bunuh diri, meski kita bertemu lagi di Underworld, akan kupaksa Minos menyiksamu. Lihat saja."

"Wow, jahat sekali kau!" Milo berpura-pura kaget sebelum tertawa. "Yeah, aku tahu. Aku tidak segila itu untuk bunuh diri."

"…."

"Tapi ini tidak adil, kau tahu?"

"…ya."

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa."

"Aku juga. Semuanya juga, terutama Aiolia."

"Si bocah itu."

"Memangnya kau bukan bocah?"

"Apa tidak ada yang tahu cara mengontak Athena?"

Camus mengangkat bahunya. Milo lalu beringsut mendekati Camus dan menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Saint Aquarius itu.

"Aku kangen dia."

"Yeah, aku juga."

"…."

"Kalian mesra sekali."

Milo dan Camus langsung menjauh dan menoleh ke pintu. Kanon sedang berdiri di sana dengan tatapan malas. Saint Gemini berambut biru sedikit hijau itu berjalan mendekati Milo dan Camus dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur selera kalian, tapi—

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kanon," potong Camus sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak buku. Acara membaca bukunya yang damai jelas sudah gagal.

Terkekeh geli. "Kita dipanggil oleh Pope. Katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Apakah ini tentang yang kupikirkan?" tanya Milo. Matanya berkilat. Senyumnya melebar ketika Kanon mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu, tapi kuasumsikan sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Jadi, ya."

"Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti orang bodoh, Kanon," Milo mendengus.

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Hei, hentikan kalian berdua!" lerai Camus sambil mendorong dua pria berusia dua puluh tahunan itu keluar ruangannya. "Jangan ribut di kuilku. Aku tidak mau koleksi guci dan vas antikku pecah lebih banyak lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak."

_Wangi matahari mengusik indera pembau._

"Kak."

_Tawa ceria menggedor gendang telinga._

"…Aiolos."

Air asin tumpah dari sudut mata. Jatuh di seprai putih berdebu. Napas mendadak berat. Ada yang tumbuh dalam dada. Mendesak keluar, muncul dalam serangkaian kata konstan dan aliran keputusasaan.

.

"Kakak. Kakak. Kakak. Aiolos. Kakak. Kak…"

.

* * *

><p>AN : Maraton update. Yay! Yay!

Makin ke sini chapternya makin galau. Segalau saya. Aiolia makin OOC, makin galau. Kayak Hades aja galau. *dikejar Cerberus

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Chapter berikutnya mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 harian lagi. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	4. Tiga

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada **

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: OOC, hint sho-ai, galau-ness, drama di mana-mana, possible typo(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**-tiga-**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Aiolia.<em>

Aiolia membuka matanya dan bangkit. Rupanya ia tertidur di kamar kakaknya. Kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri. Mencari yang memanggil namanya barusan.

_Aiolia._

"Kakak!" seru Aiolia pada ruang kosong di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. _Tentu saja_, batin Aiolia. Ia hanya berimajinasi. Ia hanya mendengar suara dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya berharap kakaknya ada di satu tempat di dunia ini dan berusaha memanggilnya. Suara inilah yang ia dapatkan dari harapan kosongnya itu.

_Aiolia._

Ia sadar sepenuhnya suara yang ia dengar hanyalah suara khayal di dalam kepalanya. Ia sadar dengan segenap logikanya bahwa ia tidak gila. Tapi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Kak."

Aiolia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur besar Aiolos. Tertunduk, kesal. Geram, marah, sedih. Pasrah. Air mata sekali lagi meluncur pelan dari sudut mata Aiolos, jatuh membasahi sprei.

"Kenapa Kakak?" gumamnya tidak jelas. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh tangan. Terisak pelan.

"Kak Aiolos."

"Kakak."

"Ka—

Mendadak matanya membulat. Kepalanya bergerak ke satu titik. Inderanya yang terasah selama latihannya sebagai seorang Gold Saint menangkap sesuatu. Yang besar, kuat, berbahaya.

Dan ia kenal dengan 'sesuatu' itu.

.

.

.

.

Shion gelisah.

Ia gelisah seperti saat ia merasa nyawanya akan berakhir di tangan Saga. Ia gelisah seperti ketika ia harus menipu rekan-rekannya, bahkan membunuh Shaka, demi menghabisi Hades. Ia gelisah seperti ketika Dohko menyatakan perasaannya dan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

….

Lupakan yang terakhir.

Shion gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan singgasananya. Berjalan dari satu ujung, lalu berputar dan berjalan ke ujung yang lain. Dohko yang sejak tadi mengikuti sosoknya, mulai merasa lelah.

"Shion, berhenti. Kumohon. Kau membuatku pusing."

Shion berbalik dan menatap Dohko. "Aku juga pusing, Dohko! Aku pusing! Pusing!"

"Ya, aku tahu kau pusing. Makanya berhen—

"Kita semua dibangkitkan, berkat Dewa Besar yang murah hati itu, meski aku yakin dia punya rencana sendiri. Pinta Athena adalah semuanya. Se-mu-a," Shion mengeja kata itu, menekankan.

"Ya, Shion. Tenang dulu."

"Hanya dia! Hanya Aiolos, demi Athena. Hanya Aiolos!"

Dohko menghela napas. "Tenang dulu, Shion. Kita tunggu yang lainnya, baru kita bicarakan masalah ini."

"Aiolos yang itu, Dohko! Aiolos yang hampir saja kujadikan Pope, kalau saja Saga tidak termakan sikap jahatnya dan terhasut oleh Kanon. Aiolos yang mengurus hampir semua Saint di Sanctuary!"

Dohko tidak punya tenaga untuk membalas Shion sementara pria berambut hijau itu masih berbicara panjang lebar tentang ketidakadilan. Kepalanya sudah penuh denga pertanyaan yang sama, yang sedang ia coba pecahkan. Kenapa Aiolos? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kalau saja kata 'kenapa' punya personifikasi manusia, mungkin saat ini ia sudah mati lelah dipanggil terus menerus.

"Dan lihat sekarang. Lihat! Kalau saja aku bisa beraliansi dengan Hades dan memintanya menghabisi dewa berambut pirang itu."

"Wow, hati-hati dengan bicaramu, Pope."

Shion menoleh, menemukan delapan rekannya berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Milo, berdiri paling depan, merupakan orang yang cukup berani memperingati Shion.

"Aku tidak mau membantu Hades menghabisi Zeus meski kau yang minta, Pope. Serius," katanya lagi.

"Itu kalau. Kalau, Milo. Seandainya. Aku juga tidak mau membantu Hades."

"Aku juga tidak mau dibantu oleh kecoak seperti kalian."

Sepuluh pasang mata langsung terfokus pada satu titik, tirai di ujung kanan singgasana Shion. Awalnya muncul tangan putih pucat, disusul dengan lengan tunik hitam legam, lalu sosoknya utuh. Hades, dengan raut keji terpahat di wajah dan mata hijau dingin. Menyusul di belakangnya, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan tatapan yang sama dinginnya muncul.

"Hades," Shion menyebut namanya. Ia kenal sosok itu. Wajah itu. Wajah yang pernah membangkitkannya dulu. Ia ingat suara manisnya yang membujuk rayu. Membujuknya supaya bangkit dan membunuh Athena.

"Kau, mau apa kau kemari!" seru Milo, suaranya tinggi. Tangannya terkepal, marah. Camus menyentuh bahunya, menenangkan. Hades tidak menggubris Milo. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati para Saint. Pria di belakangnya mengikuti dengan setia.

"Mana Leo?" intonasi datar Hades menegakkan bulu roma. Pertanyaan dan curiga mulai muncul di benak. Pria pirang tinggi di belakang Hades tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa urusanmu?" kini Shaka yang bicara. Matanya terbuka. Biru muda itu menatap galak hijau di hadapannya.

"Urusanku dengannya, bukan urusan kalian semua. Di mana Saint Leo?" Hades berkata datar dan biasa, namun para Saint merasakan hal yang tidak biasa. Cosmo Hades mulai berkumpul. Cosmo yang pernah hampir membunuh mereka semua.

Shion maju ke depan, membatasi Hades dan teman-temannya. Cosmo emas terlihat mengelilingi Saint Aries itu. Mata coklatnya menyipit.

"Jangan macam-macam di sini, Hades," geram Shion. Hades tersenyum licik dan meledakkan cosmo hitamnya, nyaris membutakan semua Saint jika Mu dan Shion terlambat satu milidetik untuk membuat Crystal Wall. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah penguasa Underworld itu.

"Bedebah!"

Milo menerjang Dewa Besar itu dengan penuh amarah. Tinjunya terangkat, siap memukul wajah datar yang sedang tertawa lebar menghina. Pria tinggi di belakang Hades segera maju ke depan dan memegang keras lengan bawah Milo, memelintirnya. Shura baru akan berlari ke arah Milo ketika pintu Papacy berdebam terbuka.

Aiolia muncul dengan cosmo emas mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ototnya tegang, napasnya pendek. Ia tidak repot-repot melihat ke arah teman-temannya atau memastikan mereka semua baik-baik saja. Fokusnya langsung pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum di balik lindungan pria pirang.

Hades.

Penguasa Underworld itu tersenyum lebar. Semakin lebar. Mata hijaunya berkilat senang. Gila.

"Halo, Leo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : *menghindar ala matrix

Ya. Saya memang galau. Mungkin nama tengah saya adalah galau dan labil. Ya saya- *dilempar batu

Sedikit kegalauan di bulan puasa tidak akan bikin batal, 'kan? Terima kasih atas review chapter sebelumnya dan kesediaan meluangkan waktu untuk baca chapter ini. Boleh minta lagi? Boleh ya?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	5. Empat

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: galau-ness, plot muter-muter, drama, sinetron, OOC, possible typo(s)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**-empat-**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"…_kau yakin, Athena?"_

"_Ya."_

"…_baiklah."_

"_Maaf, … aku jadi me… …."_

"_Tidak masalah."_

"…_terima kasih, …. Untuk semuanya."_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Halo, Leo. Senang bertemu denganmu."<p>

Aiolia mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya rapat. Matanya menatap nyalang dewa di hadapannya.

"Kau apakan kakakku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Hades menaikkan satu alisnya, tampak terkejut. Meski seringainya tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kembalikan kakakku!" seru Aiolia, berlari menerjang Hades. Pria berambut pirang yang tadinya memelintir lengan Milo, langsung mendorong Saint Scorpio itu menjauh dan beralih pada Saint Leo. Tangannya segera menangkap tinju Aiolia yang diarahkan untuk si Dewa Kematian. Mata emasnya berkilat menatap hijau marah.

"Kembalikan kakakku, bedebah! Brengsek! Kembalikan dia!" Aiolia berseru dalam setiap serangannya, yang dengan tepat ditahan oleh si pria pirang. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, pria pirang itu menahan kedua tangan Aiolia dan menguncinya di punggung. Aiolia terpaksa berlutut agar tidak jatuh mencium tanah. Ia lalu mendongak dan melihat Hades sedang menatapnya merendahkan.

"Jangan terlalu keras, Hypnos. Aku tidak mau pekerjaan Saint Sagittarius terganggu kalau melihat adiknya hancur berantakan."

"Ya, Tuan," jawab Hypnos—pria pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di belakang Hades. Ia lalu mengendurkan genggamannya pada lengan Aiolia dan berdiri di samping tuannya. Mata emasnya menatap tajam Aiolia yang setengah berlutut di hadapannya. Ekspresi wajah Aiolia sendiri tidak bisa ditebak. Kaget, takut, dan tidak percaya berkabut di matanya.

"Aio…los?" tanyanya lemah. Kilau air mulai terlihat di mata hijau jernihnya. Senyum Hades tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah, benar. Namanya Aiolos, ya? Dia seorang pekerja keras, kau tahu?"

"Kau…tahu di mana Aiolos?" Aiolia menunduk hingga poninya menutupi mata. Tangannya mencengkram lutut.

"Tentu saja. Ia masih tinggal di Underworld, kau tahu?"

Aiolia menelan ludah.

"Pengkhianat seperti dia tidak pantas dibangkitkan lagi. Tentu kau yang paling menger—

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Dewa Besar.

Pada titik ini, Gold Saint yang menonton entah harus kagum atau takut. Kagum pada keberanian Aiolia atau takut akan apa yang dilakukan Hades untuk membalas Saint Leo itu. Pada saat yang sama, Hypnos menangkap tuannya yang terdorong ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Aiolia.

"Eternal—

"Crystal—

"Hentikan, kalian semua."

Mu dan Hypnos berhenti melancarkan jurusnya. Mereka lalu menoleh dan melihat wanita berambut lavender berdiri di depan pintu Papacy. Athena menatap Hades dengan sorot yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Berhenti mengganggu Saint-ku, Hades."

"Athena-_sama_!" seru seluruh Saint yang ada di sana, kecuali Aiolia. Mereka lalu beranjak menuju sang dewi dan berlutut di hadapannya, kecuali Aiolia, yang masih berdiri diam di hadapan Hades dan tangan Hypnos. Athena menyuruh seluruh Saintnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju Aiolia.

"Aio—

"Jangan panggil namaku."

Athena memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Aio—

"Kubilang jangan panggil namaku!" seru Aiolia marah. Air mata mulai turun lagi di pipinya. Athena mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku percaya nama kakak sudah bersih! Aku percaya dia bukan pengkhianat! Kau percaya dia tidak mengkhianatimu! Kenapa?"

"…."

"Kenapa?" seru Aiolia sekali lagi, lalu berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Hari itu, suasana hening seolah mengambil alih keributan yang biasanya terjadi di tanah Sanctuary. Sekali lagi, sunyi menyelimuti. Kali ini, Papacy yang jadi sasaran. Semua Saint tidak ada yang berani angkat suara, tidak Shion sekali pun. Mereka tersedot oleh perang dingin antara dewi mereka dan Hades. Hypnos sendiri masih diam tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf atas keributan yang terjadi," Athena akhirnya bersuara.

"Harusnya bedebah itu yang minta maaf!" seru Milo, menunjuk Hades. Ujung kuku merahnya terlihat berbahaya, seolah siap meluncurkan Antares kapanpun.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," Athena bersikukuh.

Shion mendekati junjungannya. Mata coklatnya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.

"Athena-_sama_."

"Ya, Shion?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Aiolos tidak dibangkitkan juga, dan kenapa Hades serta Hypnos ada di sini."

Athena tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana, ya?"

.

.

.

_Akhir musim gugur menjelang di muka bumi, tapi tidak di Olympus. Olympus, dengan segala keabadiannya, tetap hangat dan berwarna-warni. Kupu-kupu terbang malas, burung-burung mematuki biji yang tersebar, awan putih berarak pelan di balik dinding batu besar yang dingin. Damai, seperti biasanya, seperti layaknya kehidupan dewa-dewi yang monoton. Dewa-dewi yang punya pekerjaan masing-masing, namun masih suka bertingkah seperti manusia yang kebanyakan waktu._

_Satu hal yang tidak biasa di akhir musim gugur yang biasa itu, adalah keramaian di satu kuil di Olympus. Kuil terbesar, termegah, terluas, ter-, ter-, dan banyak ter- lainnya. Kuil yang dihuni oleh ayah dari hampir setengah dewa-dewi yang hidup di Olympus, serta suami dari setengah yang lainnya. Zeus._

_Dewa berambut pirang panjang itu sedang kedatangan tamu. Banyak tamu. Mereka yang terhormat menjadi tamunya adalah seorang wanita berambut ungu, seorang pria berwajah sadis,dan seorang pria berambut coklat._

"_Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi, putriku?"_

_Wanita berambut ungu itu mengangguk sedikit. "Begini, Ayah, aku mohon kau membangkitkan lagi para pejuangku yang terbunuh di perang suci melawan Paman."_

"_Dan alasannya?"_

"_Karena kedamaian di dunia manusia sudah kembali, sebagai penghormatan terakhirku pada mereka yang berjuang dengan segenap jiwa, aku ingin mereka merasakan kedamaian ini."_

_Zeus menatap putrinya, Athena. Athena-nya yang bijaksana, Athena-nya yang selalu dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Ares, Athena-nya yang begitu cantik. Mata ungu Athena menatap mantap mata biru Zeus. Terlihat jelas tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Dahi Zeus berkerut sedikit._

"_Kalau aku membangkitkan semua Saint-mu lagi, kurasa aku harus membangkitkan semua Marina dan Specter, tentunya."_

_Sudut bibir Hades sedikit naik sementara pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya menatap kaget._

"_Ya, tentu saja, Ayah."_

_Pemuda berambut coklat itu kini menatap Athena, sedikit melotot. Terlalu kaget._

"_Kau bisa jamin tidak akan ada perang lagi di muka bumi?"_

"_Selama mereka semua kehilangan kekuatan, rasanya tidak."_

_Alis Zeus naik sebelah, tertarik dengan usul Athena. "Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Kalau aku mencegah kekuatan mereka kembali, maka tidak akan ada masalah." Dewa Besar Olympus itu lalu berjalan mondar-mandir. God Cloth-nya bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari langit-langit, begitu juga rambut pirang emasnya._

"_Tapi urusan membangkitkan yang telah mati, semua kembali lagi padamu, Hades." Zeus berhenti berjalan dan menatap saudaranya._

_Semua mata lalu ikut menatap pria berambut hitam legam dan mata hijau dingin itu. Raut sadis seolah terpahat di wajah tampannya yang berbalut kulit putih pucat._

"_Apa kau mau membangkitkan mereka semua?" tanya Zeus._

"_Kau sudah mengambil kekuatanku, 'Dik." Nada suara Hades terdengar malas._

"_Aku bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja padamu."_

"_Dan mengambil resiko perang suci datang lagi?" Nada sinis lagi-lagi muncul. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Zeus memutar bola matanya._

"_Ayah, Paman, sudah. Paman butuh seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan Underworld. Harus ada Underworld, harus ada yang mengendalikannya. Langit, Laut, dan Underworld adalah keharusan. Tidak bisa tidak," Athena berusaha mengendalikan perdebatan tidak berujung dua bersaudara di hadapannya. Ia lalu menatap Hades. "Paman, bisa aku minta tolong kau membangkitkan semuanya tanpa terkecuali, tanpa kekuatan sama sekali? Pengecualian untuk Aries, karena kemampuan telekinesis mereka dibutuhkan untuk komunikasi jarak jauh antara mereka denganku."_

_Hades mendengus. "Dan apa sebabnya aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"_

"_Kau bisa mendapatkan semua Specter-mu lagi. Tanpa terkecuali. Juga Hypnos dan Thanatos."_

"_Apa untungnya bagiku mereka bangkit lagi atau tidak?"_

_Athena tersenyum. "Kau sangat menyayangi mereka, bukan?"_

_Saat ini, Zeus juga ikut tersenyum sementara ekspresi Hades terlihat kaget._

"_Aku tidak menyayangi mereka semua. Mereka hanya alatku. Itu saja." Nada suara Hades sedikit goyah. Athena bisa menangkap keraguan dalam diri pamannya. Senyum muncul di wajahnya._

"_Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka, karena mereka semua juga sangat menyayangimu."_

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau Hades ternyata hanya kesepian saja selama in—mpfhhh!" Milo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tangan Camus membungkamnya. Hades melirik kesal dan membakar cosmonya lagi, siap menerjang Milo sampai habis.

"Hentikan! Paman, cukup!"

"Bocah brengsek itu harus diajari sopan santun, Athena. Dia harus tahu siapa yang membangkitkannya," geram Hades.

"Yang membangkitkan kami bukan Zeus?" kali ini Shura yang angkat suara.

"Tentu saja, Shura. Yang punya kuasa membangkitkan orang mati adalah Hades. Bukan Zeus," ujar Shion datar.

"Kau tahu, dan kamu mau dibangkitkan lagi olehnya? Apa kau tidak takut ia memanipulasi jiwamu dan sebagian otakmu?" protes Shura.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kambing. Jangan berani menghina Tuanku lebih dari ini, atau kubuat kau tersesat dalam mimpi," ancam Hypnos.

"Tunggu! Katanya semuanya bangkit tanpa kekuatan? Kenapa dia punya? Kau curang, Hades!" tuduh Aphrodite sambil menunjuk Hypnos. Dewa Tidur itu mendengus.

"Kalau aku tidak punya kekuatan, memang kalian sanggup tidak tidur berbulan-bulan?"

Semua Saint bungkam.

"Thanatos dan Hypnos bangkit dengan kekuatan penuh mereka, karena mereka juga dewa. Kekuatan penuh mereka dibutuhkan untuk kehidupan manusia," jelas Athena. "Nah, begitulah kira-kira penjelasan semuanya. Ada pertanyaan?" Kanon tunjuk tangan.

"Itu belum menjawab semua, Athena-_sama_. Kau belum jelaskan kenapa Aiolos tidak ikut dibangkitkan dan kenapa," Kanon melirik pada Hades sebelum melanjutkan, "Mereka ada di sini?"

Lagi-lagi Athena tersenyum, dan para Gold Saint tahu arti dari senyum lembut itu.

.

.

Sedikit penjelasan dan banyak kejutan.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: *kena sambit celurit

Duh, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang hobi lempar-lempar saya benda berbahaya, ya? Kemaren batu, tomat, sekarang celu—

*ketusuk tombak

Ampuni saya. Karena sedang dalam mood galau jadi saya seenaknya ngerusak karakter Om Hades dan Bang Lia. Ya, ampuni saya. Ampun.

Fiksi ini akan selesai kira-kira dua chapter lagi. Yay! Doakan saya ga males ngetik hahaha. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	6. Lima

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: Peningkatan kadar galau yang sinetron-isme. OOC. Possible typo(s)**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**-lima-**

**.**

_Aiolia._

"Berhenti memanggilku!"

_Aiolia._

"Berhenti!"

.

_Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti._

_Berhenti!_

.

Aiolia menendang pintu masuk kuilnya, membuatnya jatuh berdebam menghantam lantai. Biasanya ia peduli dengan sedikit saja kerusakan di kuilnya, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tidak akan peduli meski ada roket meledak di kamarnya, atau singanya dikejar kalajengking Milo, atau apapun. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah, bagaimana caranya membawa pulang kakaknya ke dunia ini.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berbagi tawa dengan kakaknya, lagi.

Kalau perlu, ia akan menghipnotis Hades agar mau mengembalikan kakaknya.

Aiolia sampai di kamarnya dengan setumpuk frustrasi di pundak. Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan satu lemari atau perabotan lainnya di kamar, meski secuil hati kecilnya tidak ingin didamprat Shion.

_Persetan dengan Domba Tua itu._

BAGH!

Aiolia menendang kasurnya. Keras. Serat kayunya langsung terkelupas sedikit.

BAGH! BUAGH! PRANG!

Kali ini ia menambahkan sedikit tinju di cermin di lemari. Pangkal jarinya mengucurkan darah merah. Sakit mulai menjalar.

BUAGH! BRAK! BRAK! DUK!

Begitu seterusnya. Aiolia menggulingkan meja, membanting perabotan makan, menendang kursi, meninju dinding, dan lainnya. Aiolia kesal. Ia marah. Ia geram. Ia tidak ingin percaya.

Ia ingin menjerit.

Napas Aiolia pendek-pendek ketika ia selesai dengan aksi menghancurkan ruangannya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang tidak lagi berseprai, menutupi wajah dengan tangannya, lalu mulai terisak.

Lagi.

Leo Aiolia menangis, lagi, untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya hari itu.

Ia bukannya mendadak cengeng karena terlalu lama berteman dengan Aphrodite. Ia bukannya mendadak feminim karena terlalu banyak bercerita pada Shaka. Bukan.

Ia menangis karena tidak sanggup mengingat semua kenangan tentang kakaknya. Ia menangis karena aliran kenangan itu merobek hatinya jadi serpihan kecil. Ia menangis karena kakaknya tidak ada di sana sementara ia dapat kesempatan sekali lagi.

Ia menangis karena Hades menyebut kakaknya 'pengkhianat'.

"Kakak."

"Kak."

"…Aiolos."

.

Saga menggaruk kepalanya. Kanon menutup muka dengan tangannya. Milo terkejut bukan main. Camus hanya menghela napas. Shura berekspresi mirip Milo. Aphrodite megap-megap seperti ikan, kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Deathmask bermuka datar. Aldebaran nyengir pada Mu, yang ikut tersenyum canggung. Shaka tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dohko menahan Shion yang bergetar, siap meledak.

Athena tersenyum. "Ya, jadi begitu cerita—

"Lepaskan aku, Dohko! Meski dia junjunganku, kali ini aku tetap harus memukulnya!" seru Shion lepas kendali. Ia meronta dalam usaha Dohko menahannya. Athena mundur sedikit dan tertawa.

"Maaf! Aku hanya ingin memberikan satu yang berbeda untuknya. Maaf!" Athena menangkupkan tangannya. Saga menghela napas panjang. Mata hijaunya terlihat lelah, sangat lelah. Masa damai bagi para dewa-dewi memberi efek kurang baik bagi kerja otak mereka.

"Jadi Hades dan Hypnos ada di sini untuk menjalankan rencanamu?" tanya Camus. Athena mengangguk.

"Ya! Meski, kau tahu, Hades, seharusnya kau tidak menyulut emosinya," Athena berkata sedikit murung. Hades mendengus.

"Kau berharap aku mengatakan hal manis begitu? Lebih baik aku mati selamanya."

"Tapi ini 'kan—

"Kau mau perjanjian kita batal?" ancam Hades. Mata hijaunya mengintimidasi. Athena menghela napas.

"Jangan berbohong juga, kau tahu?" gumam Athena. Shaka mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bohong?"

Athena menoleh, menatap Saint Virgo yang penasaran. Senyum terulas di wajah, dan Shaka, mengerti maksudnya, ikut tersenyum sembari menggumamkan 'oh' pelan. Dewi berambut ungu itu lalu melihat Hypnos. Kembaran Dewa Kematian itu balas menatapnya.

"Hypnos, sudah waktunya?" tanya Athena pada Hypnos. Mendengar pernyataan Athena, pemuda pirang itu lantas menatap Hades, meminta persetujuan. Hades mengangguk sedikit, nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Hypnos. Ia lalu membakar cosmonya, memberikan efek ilusi bulu burung merak bagi indera visual para Saint.

Athena tersenyum.

Shaka ikut tersenyum.

Camus, Saga, dan Shion mencium gelagat tidak baik.

.

Aiolia melirik ke arah Papacy berada menurut intuisi dan inderanya. Ia merasa Hypnos sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, entah untuk apa. Logikanya menyuruh ia untuk segera kembali ke sana dan bertempur bersama rekannya kalau perlu, namun hatinya berharap mereka semua ditidurkan saja untuk selamanya.

_Biar saja mereka tersesat di dunia mimpi. Semuanya. Biar saja!_

BRAK!

Satu lagi meja malang menjadi korban kekesalan Aiolia. Ia tidak pernah sekesal ini. Kecuali ketika Camus, Saga, Shion, Aphrodite, dan Deathmask bangkit dengan surplice dan membunuh Shaka serta Athena.

Kali ini malah ia justru ingin menghabisi junjungannya itu.

Aiolia lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Matanya panas lagi, air mata mengalir lagi. Aiolia tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu lemah dan cengeng. Dirinya yang begitu terpaku pada masa lalu, dirinya yang begitu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, dirinya yang begitu…

…rindu.

Aiolia positif merasa ia sudah terinfeksi virus feminis Aphrodite atau virus kebapakan Camus atau virus galau Milo. Mungkin sedikit penyakit tua Shion dan Dohko juga menyerangnya.

Semenjak Aiolos meninggal, belasan tahun yang lalu, karena Deathmask, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu menginginkan kakaknya kembali. Ingin tertawa lagi bersamanya, ingin berlatih bersama, ingin melakukan banyak hal konyol bersama. Ia ingin makan masakan kakaknya, ingin digendong lagi, ingin manja-manjaan.

….

Aiolia memukul dahinya, menghapus dua keinginan terakhirnya. Kakaknya bisa patah tulang punggung kalau menggendongnya, dan Aphrodite akan mengikik seperti orang gila jika melihatnya manja-manja. Cukup Pisces setengah gila itu menertawakannya seminggu penuh hanya karena ia kepergok menggelayut manja di lengan Milo. Salahkan minuman beralkohol dan pesta semalam suntuk yang diadakan Scorpio sableng itu.

Apapun itu, ia, Aiolia, rindu pada kakaknya, Aiolos.

Aiolia berguling, memeluk diri sendiri, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai hinggap. Dewa-dewa mimpi mulai membisikkan kalimat nina bobo. Aiolia menguap lebar dan beringsut menyamankan posisinya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Sentuhan hangat di kepalanya membuat Aiolia menggeram pelan, keenakan, seperti kucing.

"Aiolia."

_Lagi-lagi suara khayal itu_, batin Aiolia. Ia lalu berguling ke sisi lain tubuhnya, masih memejamkan mata. Ia merasa kegilaannya semakin menjadi karena sekarang ia bisa merasakan ada yang menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelus-elusnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aiolia."

Aiolia membuka matanya, berniat untuk teriak sekali lagi pada ruang kosong ketika satu sentuhan di kepalanya terasa familiar. Garukan itu, gerakan mengacak rambut itu, hangat itu. Aiolia buru-buru bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri, melihat siapapun—atau apapun—yang baru saja menyentuhnya. Matanya membulat.

Pria dengan rambut coklat tua dan garis wajah tegas sekaligus halus duduk di samping tempatnya tidur barusan. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah. Mata hijau mirip dengannya menatap dengan sayang. Aiolia membuka mulutnya, berusaha menyebut satu kata, namun yang berhasil lolos hanya satu-dua alfabet, membuat apa yang ia katakan lebih mirip mantra daripada kata.

"A…ai…a."

Pria itu tertawa. Tawa renyah yang Aiolia sangat kenal. Gerak tubuh yang sangat ia tahu.

"Halo, Lia."

.

Aiolia tidak peduli jika kali ini Aphrodite mengatainya _gay_ atau apapun.

Ia juga tidak peduli dengan segala gosip miring yang akan membuat Marin berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan kencannya.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah, sekali lagi ada dalam pelukan pria itu.

.

"Aku pulang."

.

Aiolos.

.

.

A/N: Chapter baru! Niatnya chapter ini dipublish sekitar akhir bulan puasa. Cuma saya galau dan labil lantaran mau lebaran dan saya mau mudik. Jadi aja...

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf lahir batin kalau selama ini review atau cerita saya banyak bikin bete dan kecewa, dan kalau ternyata ga sesuai harapan. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankan.

Nuff said, review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	7. Enam

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: OOC. Possible typo(s). **

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**-enam-**

**.**

Akhir musim panas menjelang, memandikan Sanctuary dengan limpahan panas matahari. Apollo bekerja ekstra keras di saat seperti ini, Persephone mulai bersiap kembali ke kegelapan, sementara Dionysus mulai gelisah karena pada musim dingin jarang ada pesta. Semua mengalami titik balik dari rutinitas. Menurun atau meningkat, tergantung masing-masing.

Awal musim gugur berarti udara dingin mulai bertiup. Lambat, tapi pasti. Menegakkan rambut halus di balik rambut. Sup krim hangat dan secangkir teh panas jadi pilihan, menggusur es serut dan semangka dari daftar makanan wajib. Pepohonan memulai fase berikutnya. Hijau perlahan jadi kuning, lalu merah-coklat. Tangkai daun jadi rapuh, melepaskan helainya dari batang pohon ketika angin berhembus. Berserakan dan berantakan di jalan, di atap, di halaman rumah. Merah-coklat-kuning membawa suasana hangat ditengah angin dingin. Jaket berbulu mulai disiapkan. Semua mencari kehangatan.

Di sini. Di sana.

Semua mencari kehangatan.

.

.

.

Kuil Taurus lagi-lagi ramai. Riuh-ricuh sorak-sorai terdengar dari balik pilar-pilar dingin yang memantulkan merah matahari. Asap wangi terlihat naik dari cerobong asap, menuju langit oranye-kuning-merah. Di dalamnya, terlihat sosok besar sedang berkutat dengan banyak macam panci.

Aldebaran sekali lagi sibuk. Porsi makan rekan-rekannya di awal musim gugur seperti ini selalu meningkat. Drastis. Terutama si gembul Scorpio dan Leo.

"Alde! Jangan lupa ikan gorengnya!" seru Milo dari ruang tengah.

"Ya!" jawab si pemilik rasi bintang Taurus. Segera, dengan cekatan Aldebaran melakukan tugasnya. Memasak. Tidak, ia tidak memasak sendirian. Ada Saint Aries berambut ungu yang sedang berkutat dengan kentang dan Saint Capricorn yang sedang memotong daging.

"Shura, beres memotong daging, bersihkan ikan, ya," pinta Aldebaran sambil mengaduk panci besar berisi sup krim. Wanginya memenuhi indera penciuman.

"Hng," jawab Shura. Kegiatannya memotong-motong daging jadi ukuran dadu tidak berhenti.

"Alde, berapa banyak lagi kentang yang harus dikupas dan ditumbuk?" tanya Mu. Wajahnya belepotan kulit kentang.

"Sebanyak mungkin, Mu. Perut mereka seperti lubang hitam. Tidak ada batasnya," canda Aldebaran. Mu terkekeh geli dan kembali ke pekerjaannya dengan kentang.

Aldebaran melirik panci-panci berasap yang sedang ia tangani, melihat jumlah potongan daging, dan banyaknya kentang tumbuk yang sedang dimasak. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Kali ini kita tidak akan masak kebanyakan. Iya, 'kan?" gumamnya. Mu dan Shura berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah Kuil Taurus penuh. Sofa dan karpet dipenuhi mereka yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar lelucon. Milo menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lalu, kau tahu, orang itu lalu mengejar-ngejar koin miliknya, sebelum kepalanya membentur vending machine sehingga yang keluar dari mesin adalah natto!" seru Milo. Gelak tawa mengikuti kalimatnya. Bahkan Camus pun ikut tersenyum. Tipis. Hanya Milo yang mengerti kalau senyum tipis dari sahabatnya itu sama dengan gelak tawa rekannya yang lain. Milo menyeringai senang.

"Lalu, mana si bocah kucing?" tanya Deathmask tiba-tiba. Milo menoleh, ekspresinya kaget. Camus yang datar pun tidak bisa menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Si Kepiting mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," Milo bergumam pelan. "Cuma, kamu, di antara semua orang, menanyakan kabar seseorang itu rasanya…tidak benar."

Deathmask menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, serangga sialan?"

"Maksudku adalah…hei! Tidak usah memanggilku serangga segala!" sewot Milo.

"Sudah, hei, kalian berdua," Saga berusaha menenangkan, setengah hati. "Jangan berantem begitu. Seperti bocah saja."

"Kami memang masih bocah, jika dibandingkan denganmu."

_Ctik._

"Apa katamu tadi, Milo?" Saga tersenyum. Aura hitam kasat mata muncul dari balik punggungnya. Bulu roma Milo dan Deathmask mendadak berdiri.

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, tidak ada salahnya berlaku seperti bocah sekali-sekali," elak Milo dengan senyum bodoh tersungging di wajahnya. Jarinya menyilang di punggung. "Tapi benar, di mana Lia?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku di sini."

Satu kalimat jawaban dari satu suara yang familiar membuat sepuluh kepala menengok ke arahnya. Pemuda di awal dua puluh tahunnya dengan rambut coklat muda dan mata yang sedikit sembab berdiri. Rona mukanya tidak terbaca.

"Oh, hai. Lia. Dari mana saja?" tanya Milo canggung. Aiolia tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Tangannya sekali-sekali menggosok hidung dan sudut matanya.

"Dari kuilnya."

Lagi, suara yang familiar menyahut. Kembali, sepuluh kepala menengok ke sumber suara. Bedanya, dalam sekejap mata mereka langsung memasang ekspresi kaget. Horor, takut, dan tidak percaya teraduk jadi satu melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Aio…los."

Saga-lah yang pertama angkat suara, meski ia harus kehilangan wibawanya ketika bicara. Aiolos, masih dengan senyum tipis-polosnya, kini tersenyum makin lebar.

"Halo, Saga. Lama tidak berjum—

"AIOLOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" jerit Milo sambil berlari dari tempatnya duduk, langsung menerjang sang Sagittarius, membuat pemuda berambut coklat tua itu jatuh terduduk dan meringis dengan gelak tawa renyah meluncur dari mulutnya. Aphrodite lalu menyusul tak lama kemudian. Shura, Camus, Deathmask, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran, Shura dan Shaka lebih memilih untuk menjaga pencitraan dirinya dengan berdiri mengelilingi dua orang yang urat malunya sudah putus dan kini sedang menangis-nangis tidak karuan sambil memeluk Aiolos.

"Selamat datang, Aiolos," ujar Saga, tidak bisa menahan senyum. Bahagia, rindu, _akhirnya. _Aiolos mendongak dan mengangguk. Matanya melembut saat menatap sang Gemini berambut biru tua itu.

"Aku pulang."

.

.

.

A/N: Here's your long awaited chapter, my dearest reader! Ihyeaaa—

*kecolok bambu runcing*

Enam chapter sebelumnya selesai saat bulan puasa tahun kemaren dan chapter ini baru selesai bulan puasa tahun ini. Emang ya bulan puasa itu sungguh bulan yang membawa berkah

Anyway, ditunggu reviewnya untuk author haus review yang hobi ngegantung ending cerita.

Regards and sincerely yours,

**tasyatazzu**


	8. Epilog

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Surprise, Surprise. © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: OOC. Possible typo(s).**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**Surprise, Surprise.**

**-epilog-**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kamu sudah dibangkitkan sejak awal?"<p>

Aiolia akhirnya bertanya dengan suara senormal yang ia bisa. Tenggorokannya masih tercekat, suaranya masih serak, dan air matanya masih curi-curi keluar dari sudut mata tapi dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Aiolos mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku dibangkitkan bersamaan dengan kalian. Hanya saja, aku langsung dibawa oleh Athena ke kediamannya di Olympus untuk sementara. Tujuannya satu, membuat seolah aku tidak ikut dibangkitkan bersama kalian."

Aiolia mengepalkan jarinya dan menelan sumpah serapah tentang sang dewi yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. "Untuk apa repot-repot begitu?"

Kini, giliran Aiolos yang tersenyum lebar. Terlalu lebar untuk ukuran seorang Sagittarius yang sabar dan penyayang. Terlalu nakal untuk seorang kakak yang selalu ada untuk adiknya.

"Untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Aiolia. Terima kasih sudah memperjuangkan nama baikku. Terima kasih untuk berjuang demi Athena sampai akhir hayatmu. Terima kasih karena selalu menjadi sahabat dan mentor yang baik untuk semua rekanmu."

.

.

.

"Dan terima kasih, sudah menjadi adik yang paling membanggakan di dunia ini. Kejutan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
